Whipsers in the Dark Interlude
by Hebi Kunoichi- Snake Charmer
Summary: A small, Sakura X Orochimaru.
1. Chapter 1

Orochimaru tapped his long fingers in a steady, rhythmic pace against the waxed oak wood tabletop. He watched the mortals in a simple bored stare. '_Humans!_' He thought distastefully.

"They keep us well fed."

Orochimaru smirked as his old friend Tsunade appeared beside him. "I take it Jiraiya is here as well."

Tsunade scoffed. "Fuck no! I took the liberty of inviting the pervert, but he says he had to decline."

"Hmm. That is unlike him." Orochimaru really didn't care. '_I think I might enjoy this evening a little more now._'

An inappropriate giggle caught their attention. Both turned just to see Kabuto and Shizune shyly leave the ballroom. Tsunade gave a light-hearted laugh, but Orochimaru easily saw her sadness within her amber eyes. He knew very well she still longed for her lost mortal beloved, especially at times like this. Tsunade parted from Orochimaru's company to seek an adventure among the humans gathered at the party. She would most likely create chaos for some poor bastard tonight to ease her pain.

Without any reason to remain sitting alone, Orochimaru stood as well and wondered out of the ballroom. His jaws clutched in mild thirst. Sighing, he leaned against a wall.

"_Come on now, Sakura!_" A high-pitched voice echoed down from above.

Orochimaru frowned and looked towards the grand staircase to see two young ladies descending. The blonde wore a dark blue gown with too much jewelry. The other had strange light pink hair and deep jade eyes. She wore a light lavender gown without any accessories.

"Why, Ino? Sasuke would _not_ care if I got butchered right in front of him." The rosette replied.

Ino huffed and marched off into the ballroom, leaving Sakura behind. She only stared after her so-called friend until she finally realized someone was watching her. Jade eyes met golden ones.

After long moments of silence, Orochimaru bowed. "Pardon my offensive manors, milady."

Sakura froze. She knew he must have heard what she told Ino. A smirk crossed his face as he dared to step closer.

"Ah, Lord Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto appeared.

…

Sakura gave a soft excuse me as she took the offered moment to head into the ballroom. She could feel her heartbeat quicken with slight fear and curiosity. '_I've let Ino's stupid rumors get to me!_' She thought bitterly. Sakura mentally cursed herself. She made her way to her friends who were all gathered near the other side of the ballroom.

Ino was gripping Sasuke's upper arm. The Uchiha had been glaring at the blonde before Sakura arrived. Suddenly, he started towards her as the orchestra paused to change songs. Sakura knew what he was going to ask and was trying to find a way out of it.

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped. Sakura felt a gentle tap on her bare shoulder. She looked to see the raven-haired man with golden eyes.

"May you honor me with this dance, milady?" He asked.

"Yes." The answer seemed to come on its own. Sakura blushed and bowed her face slightly to hide it.

Taking her hand, the man led her out onto the floor. A haunting note rose into the air as the dance began. Men took leads, moving their lady partners with them. Sakura felt her body move in time with his. '_I'm dancing with a complete stranger!_' Her mind screamed as she realized he didn't tell her his name and he didn't know hers unless…

"I am Orochimaru, Lady Sakura." He whispered.

"Orochimaru?" Sakura repeated.

Everything around them was fading from her focus as she stared into his eyes. Sakura felt something wasn't right. Orochimaru stopped, halting their dance. Sakura noticed that it was over. Part of her felt disappointed.

"Perhaps we will speak again soon, milady?" Orochimaru said.

"You're leaving?" Sakura's voice came in a low whisper, as if she didn't want him to go.

The man nodded softly. He raised a hand to her face, caressing it before turning to leave. '_Wait!_' Sakura tried to scream. He stopped, looking back at her.

"I'll return soon, if you wish."

Sakura nodded. Then he was gone.

* * *

This is a prologue of shorts. I might take it off later. Please review since it's my first on Fanfiction published.


	2. Chapter 2

Notice

This was a one-shot to see how people would review. I have an M-rated storyline ready to post sometime soon, so don't expect me to add to the T-rated prologue. Sorry for the confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

A Note from the Author

My story Whispers in the Dark Interlude was posted to see how many people liked the idea. What's posted now WILL NOT BE continued because it's a one-shot and complete. I'm going to post another version of Orochimaru x Sakura. But it will be different. Thank you for liking Whispers in the Dark Interlude, but its sequel won't be posted for a while. So if you want me to continue, post.


End file.
